dreadmirefandomcom-20200213-history
Arable Republic
The farmers of the Arable Republic are generally Commoners (65% farmers, 20% shepherds, 10% shopkeepers, 5% army). Experts are uncommon except in the capitol and dispersed within the few mudhole villages and small cities that dot the landscape. Surrounding these towns are the farms (some originally owned by the defunct templars) operated by knowledgeable, unsophisticated citizens. Windmills pump water to irrigate crops, underground granaries store food for famines, natural pesticides are dusted on crops, and beasts of burden (donkeys, shire horses, auroch cows, etc.) help work the land. The capital of Demopolis borders the river, connected to its port city of Dockside by Story Bridge, a wooden truss bridge with murals on its roof. Druid Bridge is an ancient structure that spans over Dockside, a massive (1,960 ft.) stone arch bridge that connects Demopolis to the east shore. The murals on Story Bridge can be read in proper sequence from Druid Bridge, telling the tale of a bloody humanoid war a millenium ago. The Arable Republic government is distant and unobtrusive, expecting little fealty in this non-feudal society. In the absence of ubiquitous knights, apprehending criminals is partly the responsibility of the community. This is handled either by reporting crimes after the fact (often through formal mechanisms such as wards), or — if the crime is discovered in process or freshly committed — by raising hue-and-cry. This involves loud proclamation by the discoverer, or the victim, in order to alert those in the vicinity. A murderer is sent to the headstone, a primitive guillotine. A thief is tattooed on the hand and then given a mark of justice. A second thieving offense incurs banishment into the swamp. Patriotism is culturally ordained in the Arable Republic, so the military gains its ranks without conscripts. There is a small standing river navy and moderately sized land army, the latter of which consists of predominantly fighters stationed in forts along the mountains. Guarding the southern border against swamp creatures are the Moor Knights, the few recognized knights of the Arable Republic. It has been suggested that the Moor Knights are nothing more than "overpaid fighters on horseback" — proclaimed "knights" as a bribe for working the swamp detail. However, they do tend to get the job done one way or another, and their order is respected by the common folk. Rural farmers do not have a nearby army to defend them on a moment’s notice. To alleviate this problem, the Arable Republic commanded the Moor Knights to train commoners in the art of quick mobilization and improvisation. Ready to fight in a moment’s notice, they use whatever is on hand for defense and offense. These warriors are part of the Minute Brigade. The main Dreadmire map shows the villages of Aberystwyth, Ambernack, Bastionhold, Brecon, Dove Forge, Fort Exica, Fort Foothill, Fort Mire, Fort Outcast, Fort Peniston, Gnatty Branch, Gum Stand, Kether, Millford Haven, Port Mud, Rose-Croix, Seemore, Shallmet, Wishpool, and Wrexham. These villages are more or less the same, except Millford Haven, which has a small population of shire werehorses. Other villages lie outside the map area, but few are noteworthy. Demopolis and its extant Dockside are the only non-villages, as noted hereafter. The country of Tromascus lies to the northeast of Figment Forest, a disputed territory neither side truly wants to claim. Capitol — Demopolis (large city): Conventional Republic; AL NG; 40,000 gp limit; Population 24,512; Demographic isolated (human 96%, halfling 2%, elf 2%, other races 1%). Authority Figure: Nerra Hekmarsh, female, human, bartermaster, 9th-level aristocrat. Dockside (large town): Conventional Republic; AL N; 9,000 gp limit; Population 2,067; Demographic mixed (human 79%, halfling 9%, elf 5%, dwarf 3%, gnome 2%, half-elf 1%, half-orc 1%). Authority Figure: Villiarn Horosmith, male, human, bartermaster, 6th-level aristocrat. Dockside, the port city extant of Demopolis, is described in the Great Bayou Halfling Boat Race. Typical Arable Republic farmer: Com3 or Exp3; AC 10; AL any; Atk sickle, unarmed strike and scythe; Str 11, Dex 9, Con 10, Int 9, Wis 12, Cha 10; Profession (farming) 8 or Craft 8, Handle Animal 6. Farm villages and vegetable markets are ubiquitous throughout the Arable Republic. Typical farming community — Humbleton (village): Conventional Republic; AL NG; 200 gp limit; Population 650; Demographic isolated (human 96%, halfling 2%, elf 2%, other races 1%). Authority Figure: Gnue Knawlin, male, human, bartermaster, 2nd-level aristocrat. Category:Faction